geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
ViPriN
Viprin '''(styled as '''ViPriN, '''also known as '''Vooper) is a popular Norwegian level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for his wide variety of custom levels and for being the host of numerous mega collabs. He often collaborates with other creators, such as Etzer, Minesap, and Glittershroom. He also made a GD animation called Prelude. Currently, he is ranked #1 on the creators' leaderboard, with 272 creator points, many of which are from featured mega collabs that were uploaded by him. Levels Hard Levels * Allure (featured) - A collaboration with Etzer. * Around the World (featured) - A collaboration with Glittershroom. * Cadenza (featured) * Clouds (featured) * Dynasty (featured) - A collaboration with Liebz. It is the second level in the Ion Pack. * Elevatia (epic) - His first 2.1 solo level. * Eternal Eclipse (featured) - A collaboration with Toxic. * Exodus (featured) * Freedom (featured) * Galaxium (featured) - A collaboration with ASonicMen. It is the first level in the Sparkle Pack. * Glittery Shores (featured) - A collaboration with Glittershroom. * Hypnophobia (featured) - A collaboration with Glittershroom. * Ignite (featured) * Solar Rain (featured) - A collaboration with CreatorJR. * Space Pirates (featured) - A collaboration with Noriega. * Stardust (featured) - A collaboration with Dudex. * Toaster Coaster (featured) - A collaboration with Glittershroom. Harder Levels * AfterDynamix (featured) - A collaboration with xCrack. * Baby Why (featured) - A collaboration with nasgubb and Dudex. * Beginning of Time (featured) * Bliss (featured) - A collaboration with Minesap. * Center of Existence (featured) * Cosmic Dreamer (featured) - A collaboration with Minesap. * Da Capo (featured) * End of Time (featured) - A collaboration with Xcy7. * Empyrean (epic) - A collaboration with ChaSe, Darwin, Nicki1202, MrKoolTrix and Enlex. * Epilogue (featured) * Etude (featured) * Evolution (featured) * Falcon Punch (featured) * Gradient (featured) * Impulse (featured) - A collaboration with Glittershroom. * Infertehno (featured) - A collaboration with ZenthicAlpha. * Infiltrate (featured) * Interlude (featured) * Into Twilight (featured) - collaboration with ASonicMen. * Invaders (featured) - A collaboration with Findexi. * Lacrimoso (featured) * Largo (featured) * Laserstar (featured) * Leggiero (featured) * Lento (featured) * Maestro (featured) * Magnifico (featured) * Master of the World (featured) - A collaboration with Terron. * Naturale (featured) * Neon on Track (starred) * New Era (featured) * Notturno (featured) * Number Five (featured) * Octagon Force (featured) * Odyssey (epic) - A collaboration with Chromatik, Joshenjol, Osiris GD, Deadlama and CX Random. * Ostinato (featured) * Overture (featured) * Pianissimo (featured) * Recollections (featured) - A collaboration with Aurorus. * ShockWave (featured) * Skittles (featured) - A collaboration with HaoN. * Sonder (featured) - A collaboration with Lebreee. * Stereo Future (featured) * Time Jumper (featured) * Uprise (featured) * Unity (featured) - A collaboration with Crack. * Valiant (featured) * Virtuoso (featured) * xNeon (featured) * Zaphkiel (featured) Insane Levels * Adagio (featured) - A collaboration with Skitten. * AfterForce (featured) * AfterProcess (featured) - A collaboration with Waze. * Astral Zero (featured) * Devoto (featured) * Dolce (featured) * Elegy (featured) * Encore (featured) * Flaklypa (featured) - A collaboration with DemonMKer. * Haywire (featured) * Incursio (featured) * Legato (featured) * Level Up (featured) - A collaboration with Findexi. * Luminoso (featured) - The first level in the Colossus Pack. * Maestoso (featured) * Magico (featured) * Modesto (featured) * New Energy (featured) * Nexus (featured) * Presto (featured) * Ricochet Love (featured) - A collaboration with Glittershroom. * Robotic Nightmares (featured) - A collaboration with Glittershroom. * Star Jumper (featured) - A collaboration with Etzer. * Three Step (featured) - A collaboration with Findexi. Demon Levels Easy Demon Levels * Accelerando (featured) * Duality (epic) - A mega-collaboration with 14 people, verified by Viprin. * Tuxedo (featured) - A collaboration with Minesap. Medium Demon Levels * 48155 (featured) - A collaboration with Codex. * Abyssal Ruins (featured) * Blade Dance (featured) - A collaboration with Minesap. * Chaotic Wires (featured) * Chronos (epic) - A time-machine themed mega-collaboration with 11 people, verified by Viprin. * Cosmic Journey (featured) * Divisi (featured) * Duet (featured) * Electric Flare (featured) * Eternity (featured) - A collaboration with Minesap. * Forte (featured) * Golden Haze (featured) - A collaboration with Nox. * Intercept (featured) * Nocturne (featured) * Radioactive (featured) - A collaboration with Hinds. * Ultimato (featured) Hard Demon Levels * Altair (epic) - A purple and blue themed mega-collaboration with 13 people, verified by Viprin. * Arachnid Temple (featured) - A collaboration with Serponge. * ClubNeon (featured) * Despair (featured) * Fallen Dynasty (featured) - A collaboration with Etzer. * Fortissimo (featured) * Impetus (featured) * Iridescent (epic) - His first solo epic demon, verified by MaxiS9. * Jawbreaker (featured) - A collaboration with TriAxis. * Phantoms Manor (featured) * Regret (featured) * Soulwind (featured) - A collaboration with Nox. * Velodrome (starred) * Viper (featured) Insane Demon Levels * HyperSonic (epic) - The mega-collaboration sequel to UltraSonic, the third level in the Sonic Series, verified by Combined. * Kyrie Eleison (epic) - A heaven-themed mega-collaboration, verified by KrmaL. * Nine CircleX (epic) - The sequel to Nine Circles, a collaboration with Rustam and Zobros, verified by MaxiS9. * Ultraviolet (featured) - The mega-collaboration sequel to Infrared by TrusTa and more, verified by The Railgunner. Extreme Demon Levels * Artificial Ascent (featured) - A mega-collaboration with 17 people, verified by Combined. * Digital Descent (epic) - The mega-collaboration sequel to Artificial Ascent, verified by Combined. * Ouroboros (epic) - The mega-collaboration spiritual sequel to Yatagarasu, verified by Technical49. * SubSonic (epic) - The mega-collaboration sequel to HyperSonic, fourth and final level in the Sonic Series, verified by Combined. Controversy Viprin has been heavily criticized for "hoarding and stealing Creator Points", being the uploader of almost every featured collaboration level he has participated in and uploading levels built by other people for the gauntlets. It is argued that due to the fact that Viprin arranged the majority of these mega collabs and gauntlets, he also has the right to upload them. Trivia * Viprin is single. * Some time ago, he published a video about the kinds of levels he dislikes. These include free demons, impossible levels, Nine Circles Levels, If X was Level 1, and Flappy Levels (a popular trend from 1.5 to early 1.9). * He decorated Riot's version of Sonic Wave, titled Sonic Wave Infinity. * He was a former owner of the Geometry Dash Forum and presumably demoted due to inactivity in the past. * He is known to make thorough reviews for user coins in levels in terms of originality, creativity, and difficulty, using a ranking system of Bronze, Silver, Gold and Viprin Certified, from lowest to highest rank. ** On the first level of the Fire Gauntlet, Outer Space, at one point it says "Viprin is triggered", in spite of his trend of rating coins in levels. * His most disliked level is Ultimato, a Hard Demon with over 2,400 dislikes. * He is known for copying and pasting design and decoration in his levels. Due to this, he has also been jokingly nicknamed "Viprin + Paste", which can be seen from the Community Shop credits. * Many of his older levels are named after musical terms, such as "Maestoso, Legato, Luminoso, Da Capo", etc. * As of 11/26/19, Viprin is working on his 5th Extreme Demon mega-collaboration, titled Cybernetic Crescent. ** This level is the third and final level in the Artificial Ascent and Digital Descent series. Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players